1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to turf material dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new divot fill/repair apparatus for filling and repairing divots in the turf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of turf material dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, turf material dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new divot fill/repair apparatus.
The prior art includes a seed dispensing device comprising a housing having a dispensing end, a spring-loaded rod disposed in the lower end, a valve member which releaseably engages a valve seat in the lower end of the housing. Another prior art includes a divot repair device comprising a hopper, a wheeled carrier and dispensing valve connected to the hopper for dispensing the fill material. Also, another prior art includes a granular fertilizer spreader comprising a container, a flexible tube connected to the container, a distributor head connected to the rigid tube, a valve disposed between the flexible and rigid tube, and shoulder straps for carrying the container. Further, another prior art includes a bag with shoulder straps, telescopic tubes being connected to the bag and cutoff and fed valves with a lever and spring being disposed in the tubes for dispensing seed and fertilizer.